AU Drabbles
by KazenoShun
Summary: A collection of drabbles that take place after the movie in a slight AU where Tadashi didn't actually die but rather was an unidentified coma patient for the duration of the movie after his supposed death. Many of the drabbles will be Tomadashi centered, with a sprinkling of the other characters to keep things interesting. Rating will change according to drabble ratings.
1. Authors note and Chapter Guide

Author's note and chapter guide

Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Big Hero 6, all rights belong to Disney

I'm posting this here because, although the following chapters are all drabbles that are not specifically connected as chapters, they do take place in the same AU and along the same timeline. As I update with new drabbles, they will placed into the timeline whenever they fit, which means that the newest chapter will not necessarily be the last chapter. I decided to make this guide so that readers who come to see a new chapter can quickly find said chapter without paging through each entry searching for the new one.

Having said that

Table of Contents:

Drabble 1: Awake

Drabble 2: Surprises - NEW!


	2. Awake

It was Hiro who caught her visiting the hospital again. She should have known that he would. If anything she should have been surprised that he hadn't caught her sooner. It had been her insistent searching, after all, that had found the reason for her visits. The others had tried to dissuade her, even Fred had offered his two cents about how long it had been since the fire, but she hadn't been deterred. And two weeks later, her search paid off with one Tadashi Hamada finally identified in a small hospital ward at the edge of the city.

She'd started searching based on an off-handed comment Callaghan had made during his trial. Something about a student who was a little too kind and didn't deserve to die. It wasn't as if she hadn't searched before. The night they learned that Callaghan was alive she'd had her computer searching for reports of a burn patient at any of the nearby hospitals, she hadn't found any. That defeat had nearly convinced her that Tadashi's body really had turned to ash and that it was the reason there had been no body to bury. But then Callaghan had to open his mouth and say something, and she was off again.

She hated going slowly, but that was what she did, painstakingly combing through the public hospital reports for any sign of Tadashi. She'd finally found him, not as a burn victim as she'd expected, but rather as a young unidentified man stuck in a coma. Gogo had felt an unnatural urge to cry and laugh at the same time when she found the report. She'd been with Hiro and his aunt Cass the next day when they visited the hospital and confirmed Tadashi's identity.

She'd gone a few times after that with her friends, usually bringing a box of tissues with whenever she was accompanying Honey Lemon. Of course, she hadn't mentioned all the other times she visited Tadashi on her own. And then she'd made a miscalculation and run into Hiro as he was leaving one day. He hadn't said anything, just smiled and left the door open for her. She waited until he was gone before she entered the room.

The heart monitor continued beeping at the same steady pace as it always did. The IV drip was hanging in its usual place. And the chair, her chair, was already pulled up beside the bed, as if Hiro had known that she would be coming today.

Gogo was grateful to Hiro when he didn't say anything to their friends. She didn't want them to know how much time she was spending in that ward, although she suspected that Honey Lemon had guessed more than the blonde was letting on. She had fallen into the routine of taking her latest problem with her and settling in next to Tadashi until visiting hours ended, although she usually stuck with a notebook and calculator, since electro magnets tended to do weird things to healthcare machines.

That was why she was sitting in the chair next to Tadashi's bed that brisk spring afternoon. She'd come to the hospital because she didn't really want to talk with the others at the moment. Ironically, the one person she did want to talk to was asleep in a coma and likely couldn't hear anything she said. She'd even heard the doctors talking about possible brain-death just a few days back.

She tried to work through the equation that had been troubling her for the better part of the day, but found that her concentration was lacking. With a sigh she set the notebook in her backpack and resumed her spot next to Tadashi. "Won't you just wake up," she whispered, "please, for me?" There was no answer.

Gogo took Tadashi's limp hand into her own and slowly lowered her head onto her arms. She hadn't planned on crying, but it was as if someone had flipped a switch and suddenly she was sobbing so hard that she was shaking. She didn't know how long she'd been crying when she felt a gentle hand rubbing her head, soothing fingers brushing through her hair. Perhaps Hiro had come to visit Tadashi, or even some friendly nurse who felt sorry for the science nerd who spent way too much time in this room. She tried to squeeze Tadashi's hand, and realized that she wasn't holding it anymore. Gogo froze, hardly daring to breath. She couldn't believe it, but judging from the angle of the hand on top of her head. Slowly, so slow it almost seemed as if she'd momentarily forgotten the word 'speed', she turned her head and saw a pair of warm brown eyes staring down at her.

"Hey," he whispered, his voice hoarse and quiet from so many months without use.

Gogo couldn't say anything, just smiled and cried even harder as she reached up to grasp the hand Tadashi had tangled in her hair.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, frowning.

It took a moment before Gogo was able to speak through her tears. "No," she whispered, "nothing's wrong. In fact, everything just got a whole lot better." She started laughing then. She was sure that had any one of her other friends walked through the door that moment she would be pulled into a hospital bed of her own while the nurses tried to figure out what had induced such a wide range of emotions at once. Gogo didn't care. The only thing she cared about at that moment was the fact that Tadashi –wonderful, cute, infuriating Tadashi- was awake.

At some point Gogo remembered to hit the emergency button to summon a nurse to spread the good news. But for a few moments at least, she simply stayed where she was. Enjoying the feeling of the caress she'd been longing for ever since the fire. She'd missed him so much, and now she was so glad that he was back. Never mind that it would take time for him to recover full mobility. He was alive, he was healed, and now he was awake.


	3. Surprises

When it came down to it, Honey Lemon usually didn't mind surprises. Of course, she hadn't been to happy the one time Fred decided to jump out a surprise her just as she was mixing two rather explosive chemicals together, but aside from that she didn't mind. In fact, half the time she was the one doing the surprising. But Hiro really hadn't meant this one to be a surprise and none of them had actually intended for Honey Lemon to end up on the floor.

It was her own fault, she later insisted, although Hiro could have taken more care to make sure she was listening when he told her the exciting news, and Gogo really should have double-checked when she invited Honey Lemon to the party. Still, Honey Lemon insisted that it was her own fault for being too absorbed in what she was doing to listen to Hiro's excited babble. She hadn't even realized that Gogo was smiling more than usual and that Wasabi had somehow become distracted enough to nearly cut himself on his lasers.

And so it was that Honey Lemon arrived at Tadashi's 'welcome home' party without actually knowing that Tadashi had woken up. She arrived a bit late, her contribution of salsa having taken a bit longer than expected due to the fact that she was out of tomatoes. Perhaps she should actually take Wasabi's advice and just start a list of things she needed to pick up from the market on the way home, assuming she actually left the lab before the stores closed.

Hiro greeted her at the door and quickly ushered her up to the second floor of the café where a group of her friends and few of their favorite professors were mingling and enjoying the food. She quickly found Gogo and dragged the shorter girl into a conversation with their history teacher. Once she had finally exhausted Gogo's patience and their teacher decided to join one of the other professors in a quick stroll back to the buffet table Honey Lemon found herself trying to figure out why they were holding a 'welcome home' party for Tadashi since, so far as she knew, he was still in a coma at the hospital.

"Hey, Gogo," she called, looking to see if she could discover where Gogo had vanished too.

"Hi Honey Lemon," someone said behind her.

"Hello," Honey Lemon said enthusiastically, turning to face the speaker. "T-t-t-tadashi?!" she cried. She frowned, then smiled, then looked as if she were about to cry before her legs finally gave out and she collapsed; which was how she came to be sprawled on the floor in front of Tadashi's wheelchair.

"Do you think I should, I don't know, maybe pick her up and put her on the couch?" Wasabi asked cautiously.

"Leave it to the Fredster!" Fred exclaimed, darting around Wasabit to pick up Honey Lemon and place her on the suddenly empty sofa, somehow managing to not bang her head on anything in the process.

"What happened?" Aunt Cass asked, peering over Tadashi's head at the now unconscious Honey Lemon.

"Someone forgot to make sure she was listening before he started talking to her," Gogo stated. "She'll be fine once she wakes up."

"Just as long as she isn't hurt," Aunt Cass said.

The moment she left the group everyone turned to look at Hiro who held his hands up in surrender. "How was I supposed to know she wasn't listening?" he asked.

Wasabi placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder and said, "If there's one thing you need to remember about Honey Lemon, it's that you always have to make sure she's listening before you start talking, otherwise she'll only hear the tail-end of what you have to say. Kind of like how you have to make some kind of noise if you're approaching Gogo from behind, otherwise she spooks."

"I do not spook!" Gogo said indignantly.

Wasabi looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Yes, you do," he said.

"No, I don't," Gogo replied, not backing down.

"Actually..."

Everyone turned to look at Tadashi, who cleared his throat and continued. "I do remember the first time I saw you in the lab, I came up behind and you jumped nearly a foot in the air when I tapped you on the shoulder."

Hiro and Fred started to snigger while Wasabi just smirked at the look on Gogo's face.

"That's why she transferred to the station in the corner," Honey Lemon said from behind Gogo.

Gogo jumped, tripped over Mochi, stumbled backward, and fell with a thud into a pot that had previously held some kind of indoor plant. Luckily for Gogo, Aunt Cass wasn't the best and remembering to water the thing, and Hiro wasn't home often enough to actually keep it alive, so the pot held only dry dirt and she wasn't actually hurt. At least, she wasn't physically hurt. Her frown, however, made Tadashi think that Fred, who had doubled over with laughter, would be finding pins and scrap metal in his chair for the next month.

"And that," Gogo grumbled, carefully climbing out of the pot, "is why I hate surprises."

Honey Lemon only smiled.


End file.
